1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training devices and more particular pertains to an attachment for a golf club which is designed to improve the swing of a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf swing training devices is well known in prior art. This is evidenced by the granting of a number of patents relating to various functional and structural aspects of such training devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,577, which issued to Warde et al. on Dec. 29, 1992, discloses a golf swing training device which provides both audible and tactile feedback to an individual during the swinging of a golf club. The device is designed to be attached to the golf club shaft just above the club head. Ideally, a golfer will come to recognize the desired sound produced by the golf club during a swing so as to achieve the best possible set of swing mechanics.
Another type of golf swing training device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,482 which issued to Hopfer on May 11, 1993. The invention shown in this patent is designed to specifically develop certain muscle groups and techniques for golfers by utilizing a variable resistance means which may be attached to an object, such as door, and utilizes a simulated golf club to achieve a free-rotational movement of the user's limb or torso through a series of exercises.
While both of these prior art golf swing training devices are most likely quite functional for their intended purposes, neither teach the use of a device which could both improve a golfer's strength while teaching him the proper rotational mechanics required to achieve the most efficient golf swing form. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for such a combined training device and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.